dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub Zero (MajinGogito)
Sub Zero is an Arcosian and one of Brizzard's older brothers. He is one of the main antagonists of the Planet Namek Saga of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He, like his brothers, are descendents of King Cold, but it is unknown if he is Frieza's descendant or Cooler's. He is first seen in the chapter, The Friend of my Foe. Sub Zero may be a playable character in the fan made video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. He is a villain that, as an Arcosian, possesses a huge amount of transformations, but only his first form has been shown in the story. Overview Appearance Sub Zero looks similar to all Arcosians in his first form. He looks similar to Frieza but he skin tone is darker and his skull has a darker shade of purple. He is relatively short and skinny, He has a long tail and orange eyes. His appearances in his other forms are unknown at the moment. Personality Sub Zero's personality is similar to all Arcosians and Brizzard himself. He is selfish, arrogant, and heartless towards everyone. As he becomes stronger, he becomes more coldblooded and bloodthirsty, saying that he can barely control himself. Like Frieza and Brizzard, he enjoys crude humor and pain. He dubs himself, King of the Universe, even though he owns less than 1/4 of it. Sub Zero enjoys inflicting pain on his victims and he says that he lives off the painful screaming and pleading of his victims. He can become quite timid when he knows that he is overpowered by his opponent. He fears the Super Saiyan transformation, which is seen when he discovers Super Saiyan Tharos. History Sub Zero is a powerful Arcosian that was the leader of the Planet Trade Organization. He is a descendent of King Cold and is shown to be quite powerful like his ancestors. He was born on Planet Arcose as the oldest of his siblings, his others being Iced and Brizzard. Despite being the oldest, Sub Zero is still weaker than Brizzard, his younger brother. After decades, Sub Zero was given ownership of the second-to-lowest version of the Galaxy Trade Organization, the Solar System Trade Organization while his brothers (Brizzard and Iced) got ownership of the Galaxy Trade Organization and the Planet Trade Organization respectively. He acquired less than one-fourth of the universe after the death of his parents. He fought rulers and conquered planets like his younger brothers. As time passed, he gained some followers from the soldiers of races he captured and planets he conquered. After learning that his brother, Iced, had been killed by a Super Saiyan, Sub Zero wanted his revenge against Tharos. He swore revenge against the Saiyan. When he found out that Tharos was on Namek, he convinced a local Namekian, who happened to be Dijon, Tharos' new friend, to bring him the Saiyan in return for Tharos. After the Namekian brings him the Saiyan, who tricks Dijon and sends him out of his hideout. Sub Zero tortures Tharos and begins to pound him until Tharos transforms into an Ascended Super Saiyan and breaks out of his cell. He reveals that he has mastered the Super Saiyan before he begins to fight the Tyrant. Sub Zero and Tharos fight evenly before Tharos ascends into an Ultra Super Saiyan, which is both good and bad for Sub Zero. The Arcosian moves so fast that Tharos' huge body only made contact twice. He begins to dominate Tharos thanks to his quicker speed. When Tharos' Elite (and Dijon) arrives they take down Sub Zero once and for all once Tharos powers down to his Ascended Super Saiyan form. Transformations Being an Arcosian, Iced has many transformations at his use. First Form This is the form that Sub Zero used throughout his entire appearance. It looks similar to Frieza's first form but his skin tone is darker. He doesn't transform farther because he thinks that he is powerful enough in this form. Second Form Sub Zero has never been seen in this form. It may appear larger than his 1st form like other Arcosians are. Third Form Sub Zero has never been seen in this form. Fourth Form Sub Zero's true form haven't been revealed, but is possibly is smaller than his 3rd form like all other Arcosians. Final Form It is unknown if Sub Zero has a final form or if he isn't strong enough to acheive this form. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Pump Up *Long Awaited for 100% *Flight *Ki Sense *Growl *Hi-Tension *Afterimage *Wild Sense *Ki Suppression *Transformation Combative Technique *Beware my Power! *Death Beam *Death Ball *Supernova *Death Saucer *Tail Whip *I'll Show You Hell! *Galaxy Burst *Ki Blast *Ki Blast Barrage *Explosive Wave *Below Zero Kill List *Many races before his debut Planet Namek Saga *Many of his soldiers *Many Namekians Battles *Sub Zero(1st form) VS Tharos (Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Sub Zero (1st form) VS Tharos (Super Saiyan), Daijon (Super Namek) Daikon, and Kanta Trivia *He is the oldest of Brizzard's siblings *He has only been seen in his first form Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dead Characters Category:Evil Category:Leaders Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Arcosians Category:New Characters Category:Villains